The present invention relates generally to tools used in an oilfield wellbore, and more specifically to electronic components for use in such tools.
Tools containing electrical components and/or requiring electrical power are often used in downhole operations in a wellbore. One way to provide power to the electrical components is through a battery pack. Typically, the battery pack is located in an annular housing mounted in the bore of a downhole tool. If an electronics component or battery pack used in the tool must be replaced, the tool often must be accessed and disassembled to retrieve or replace the electrical component or battery pack located inside.
Some downhole tools are designed to remain in the well permanently. Currently, when electronics are used in downhole tools, the electronic components are often the limiting factor in the life of the tool. If the electronic components fail, the only way to correct the problem is to retrieve the entire tool by pulling the tubing string, which can result in substantial costs. In addition, outside of failure or malfunction, one might desire to change the firmware, hardware, or any other number of features that are affected by the electronics.
Battery components also have a very limited life and create a limiting factor in the life of the tool. Similar to electronics, when a battery located in a permanently installed tool reaches the end of its life, the tool powered by the battery is no longer usable without replacement. In addition, battery powered tools are typically installed in the internal diameter of the tubing string, which takes up space and reduces space in the tubing string.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.